Apology
by schemily200
Summary: Beastboy thinks Raven hates him. But does she really?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

_I cannot believe I'm doing this._ Raven thought to herself. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks._ Wait, why am I doing this again?_

_FLASHBACK_

"_Raven, why can't you just admit that you like me even the slightest bit?" Beastboy said with a hurt voice. "I mean, sure, I can be annoying and even a little irritating at times… But that's still no reason to hate me."_

"_Beastboy, hasn't ever come to you that maybe if you stopped being so annoying and irritating I just _might_consider liking you? And for the record, I don't hate you, if I did, do you really think you would still exist?" Raven said, and left the room. But not before some of the windows in the main room broke._

"_That's all it takes for her to like me? No, it can't be. That's just too simple for Raven…" Beastboy trailed off, lost in his own thoughts._

_END FLASHBACK_

_Ok. Now I remember. _Raven continued walking down the hall and stopped at Beastboy's room. "Well, here goes nothing." Raven said and was bringing her hand up to the door to knock, when suddenly it slid open.

"Oh. Uhh… Hi Raven." Beastboy said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. _He's so cute when he does that…_ Raven thought, then mentally slapped herself. "Beastboy, could we talk? Um, in private?" Raven whispered cautiously, realizing that the rest of the team were only in the next room.

"Sure. Meet you on the roof in 5 minutes?" Beastboy asked politely. "Um, I was sorta hoping we could go somewhere out of the tower, you know… get some air?" Raven knew this was a stupid excuse and she knew what was coming next.

"You mean like a date?" Beastboy questioned. This wasn't like Raven. Beastboy never thought this conversation would ever happen either. Sure he had considered the idea once or twice, but he never thought it would actually happen.

"Uhh, Like I said, to get some fresh air." Raven said with an embarrassed look on her face.

For once, Beastboy knew better than to ask about it, and answered: "Ok. Where and when?"

"Well, I was thinking the park and now? But if that's not ok, then I can come back some other time…" Raven said and started to walk towards her room. On her way several lights shattered.

"I didn't say no, Raven."

Raven suddenly turned around and nearly got whiplash. Raven pulled her hood up and blushed. Of course the reason she put her hood up is to conceal her blush, but her attempt failed miserably.

Beastboy blushed too and now they were blushing together. _(A/N: OMG! It's a moment!!)_

"So, I'll get my coat." Beastboy said with a trademark grin, keen to break the silence.

"So will I. Meet you there in 10 minutes by the lake?" Raven asked glad to feel that her blush was gone.

"Sure. See you there." Beastboy responded and closed his door and leaned his back against it. _It's the ears. The chicks dig the ears._ He thought to himself and grabbed his coat.


	2. Chapter 2

_

* * *

__Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Why do we always have to say that? Do you seriously think the creator of Teen Titans, would be sitting at a computer all day writing Fanfics? haha. funny thought._**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

_  
__Beastboy's P.O.V_

When we arrived, the sun was setting and a purple glow was shining across the grass. I looked over at Raven. The sunlight made her soft features glow and made her look Angelic. There was a soft breeze which lifted her hair a little bit, increasing the effect. I never realized how beautiful she is.

"Do you want to sit down?" Raven asked, knocking me out of my daze. "Uh… I'm happy walking, but if you want to…" I replied stupidly. I can barely ever reply straight out to Raven. She makes my stomach do back-flips every time she talks.

She nodded and gestured for me to sit down. I did just that. "Rae?" I asked. I don't know why I call her that. Maybe it's the predictable reaction I get every time.

"Yes, Gar?" She replied with a smirk.

Okay, so maybe it's not that predictable…

"Uhh… Why did you ask me to come here?" I questioned. I had almost forgotten that _she_ asked _me_ to come here. She blushed and said, "I… I wanted to tell you something."

"Oh… Um, so, what is it?" I said slowly, looking straight into her beautiful purple eyes. "Well, truthfully? I… I wanted to say that I haven't felt like this since… _him._" She whispered, looking away.

Then, I had to be an idiot and say: "That's a good thing… right?" This is no time for jokes Beastboy! You idiot! Now she's going to get up and stomp away. You really blew it now Beastboy.

"Of course! I… Iloveyou." She said quickly. "I'm sorry Rae I- Wait, What?" I (once again) replied stupidly. "I said I love you." She whispered and kissed me on the cheek. We were now blushing horribly.

Neither of us moved for a while. Raven looked cold so I offered her my coat. "No thanks Beastboy. Then you'll get cold." She replied. "No. I can just turn into something with fur like… a dog!" I responded, turning into a cute little green puppy. I barked and then crawled into her lap.

I smiled a mischievous doggy smile (A.N: Think how that must look… haha.) and before she realized it, she had fallen back and I had turned back into human form. I was lying on top of her.

"Rae?" I whispered in her ear. She opened her eyes and just stared into my eyes for a moment. Then she rolled over so she was on top. A smile was playing across her face. I love that smile.

* * *

Hooray! Chapter 2 is complete! Thankyou to all the people who reviewed! Here they are:

**x-adlanta-x**, **Hero07**, **Prince V**, **MyHeroRaven**, **Argent of the Divine One**, **Optimistic Angel**, **acosta perez jose ramiro**

**You are all so very kind!** D

toodles,

schemily200 D


End file.
